


The One Where Bucky Is Covered In Grease And Super Adorable

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBucky Ficlets [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is a mechanic, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Winter Falcon, and a terrible neighbor, bucky has cute pets, sam is in love, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Bucky is Sam's mechanic, his car keeps breaking. Sam is in love with him. Bucky also has an evil neighbor who doesn't agree with Bucky's choice in pets. His choice in pets involves an adorable raccoon named Persephone. There's also a cat named Hades. But the evil neighbor doesn't care about that cat. Things get heated.





	The One Where Bucky Is Covered In Grease And Super Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> so i realize that this fic kinda starts in the middle of things. and doesnt show sam and bucky falling in love. but i tried my best to put in little things that express that they've been around each other for a while now, and neither of them have had the courage to anything about it. but i'm just super tired and have no ideas for the rest of the fic. and this is just how it came to me in my head. so it's all i've got. i think it's pretty cute anyway. enjoy guys! love you! <3

Sam walks into Bucky’s garage to hear him muttering curses and throwing tools around. He shoves, what looks like a random hunk of metal to Sam, across his work bench and rests his hands on the edge, hanging his head and sighing.

“Hey man you okay?” Sam asks. Bucky jumps and looks at him.

“Oh, hey. Yeah I’m great. Why do you ask?” Bucky says, sounding the opposite of great. Sam nods at him and gives him a skeptical look.

“Right. So you’re just tossing things around in here because you’re in such a good mood.” Sam said, crossing his arms and smiling at Bucky. Bucky grabbed a rag and wiped at his hands and arms, pretty much just moving dirt around on his skin at this point.

“Maybe. No. My neighbor is being an asshole.” Bucky grumbled, grimacing at his dirty hands and tossing the rag aside, giving up his attempt to clean up a bit in front of Sam.

“Your neighbor?” Sam said slowly. Bucky crossed his own arms now, looking at Sam.

“Yes.”

“Your neighbor the little old lady? Is that who you’re talking about?” Sam asked, smiling a little wider when Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Listen, that is a clever disguise on her part okay? She’s actually a truly horrible person.” Bucky said, pointing at Sam and then reaching into the small fridge he had in his work shop. He took out two beers, popped them open on the edge of the bench and then walked slowly over to Sam and handed him one.

“Okay. Whatever you say man. You live next to her not me.” Sam said, still smiling a little as he took a sip.

“I do live next to her. And I have, for almost six years. And now she’s trying to get my pet taken away from me. So yeah, she’s a terrible person. And I’m waiting for her to croak and leave me in peace. I know that sounds bad. But I honestly don’t care right now.” Bucky said, sniffing and taking a drinking, looking away from Sam. Sam had never seen him look vulnerable before. He was used to his mechanic being happy, and a little cocky at times, but this, this was new. Sam wanted to help.

“I didn’t know you had a pet. What is it like a pit bull or something. I know some people freak out about those dogs.” Sam said, sitting his beer down and walking a bit closer. He’d found himself doing that a lot lately, he seemed to always want to be closer to Bucky. Even when he was covered in dirt.

“No. Nothing like that.” Bucky shook his head.

“She’s a raccoon.” He said, rubbing at the back of his neck. Sam raised his eyebrows.

“Oh, well that’s…different.” Sam said.

“Yeah. She’s great. I found her abandoned out in one of the cars around back one night. She was crying real loud and I just followed the noises. She was so tiny, and hungry. I didn’t see any other raccoons out there, and I still haven’t since. So I took her in. I got the permits you have to have to keep wild animals, and she’s up to date on all her shots. She’s perfectly safe. She’d never hurt anyone. Unless maybe they tried to hurt me, but most pets are like that. She’s like my best friend and I just… I don’t know what I’d do if they took her away from me.” He said, turning to look at Sam, his brow furrowed, Sam was sure now that he was holding back tears.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Sam asked. Bucky took a shaky breath and bit his lip.

“I don’t know. I don’t even know if she’s serious about all the stuff she says. I just know that she hates me. And I was fine with that. I couldn’t give a damn about that. But then she started threatening Persephone and I _do_ care about that. I care _very much_ about it.” Bucky explained, wrapping his arms around himself and looking worried. Sam did his best to keep his eyes off of Bucky’s arms, shining with sweat and grease in his dirty tank top.

“Well I mean, you have all the legal documents, right? So you’re not breaking any laws. And she’s never hurt anyo- wait a second. You named your raccoon Persephone?” Sam said, pausing and looking at Bucky. Bucky was mid nod, agreeing with what Sam was saying and then he laughed and hung his head, his ears going pink.

“Yes. Yes I did.” He said, looking back up at Sam. Sam nodded.

“Good name.” he said.

“Yep. My cat’s name was Hades so, it seemed right.” Bucky said, smiling when Sam’s eyes went wide.

“Well damn. I think I need to meet these wonderfully named children of yours.” Sam said, smiling at him. Bucky looked at him for a moment and then nodded.

“Okay. You can come in and meet them. I just uh…I have a question first.” Bucky said, looking nervous.

“Shoot.” Sam said, nodding and taking another step closer. Bucky laughed nervously and licked his lips.

“Okay. So, are you uh- are you using my pets as an excuse to get inside my house? Cuz uh- you don’t really…need an excuse. I’d let you in anyway, if that’s something you’d…you’d like, or- or want.” Bucky stammered, shoving his hands in his pockets. Sam’s stomach dropped and heat rushed into his face.

“Umm… I don’t… know what to say.” Sam said. Bucky looked up at him, his eyes wide, his cheeks pink.

“Shit. Did I just embarrass the hell out of myself? That’s not uncommon really, so it’s fine if I did. I just thought…I don’t know.” Bucky said, shaking his head. Sam rushed forward the last few steps, his hands going to Bucky’s arms, fingers wrapping gently around Bucky’s elbows.

“No no no, you were right to think that. I’ve been thinking that. I was just, trying to _not to_ think it. I didn’t know if it was okay for me to think that. I mean I don’t really know you, but I wanted to know you, so I kept coming back, and at first my car was legitimately breaking, I promise, but I just, I wanted to see more of you so I just kept coming back and I don’t know it seemed like you liked me, but you never made a move so I just…kept coming... anyway. And I’m rambling now and I’m gonna stop talking.” Sam said in a rush. Bucky nodded and then pushed closer to Sam, his hands going to Sam’s waist, fingers digging into his hips and pulling him close.

“Consider this me making a move.” Bucky whispered and then he was kissing him and Sam was pretty sure he’d lost all feeling in his legs. Bucky pushed him against the work bench and then pressed himself as close as he could get to Sam, his hands pushing under Sam’s shirt, making him moan. Bucky moved his hands up Sam’s back and then drug his nails down Sam’s back, Sam’s hips rolled into Bucky’s as they pushed and pulled at each other greedily. Bucky pulled back for air and dropped his head on Sam’s shoulder.

“I have to take you on a date before we do this.” He mumbled. Sam rubbed circles into Bucky’s back as his breaths evened out.

“Any reason for that? Or you just old fashioned?” Sam asked, pressing a kiss to the side of Bucky’s head. Bucky chuckled.

“I sort of promised my mom that when I met the person that I really clicked with, a person who could actually stand to be around me for more than one night, that I’d do the whole thing right. Do it proper. Dating, flowers, chocolates, the whole shebang.” Bucky said, pulling back and looking at Sam with a shy smile. Sam nodded and cupped his cheeks.

“I love flowers.” Sam said, and then they were both laughing, Sam pulling Bucky into a hug.

“We should go inside. The kids would really like to meet you I’m sure.” Bucky said, pulling away and grabbing Sam’s hand, dragging him toward the house.

“I’ve been talking their ears off about you for a few months so they’ll be excited to actually know who I’m talking about.” Bucky said as they stepped through the door.

“Guys. We have company.” Bucky called into the house. There was a moment of silence and then the sound of little paws and claws on wood floors. A few seconds later two little animals came scurrying into the kitchen, the chunky raccoon leading the charge, sliding sideways a little as she stumbled into the room, the skinny, black cat following gracefully and looking curious.

“Hey there. Did you guys have a good nap? This is Sam.” He asked, and then pointed to Sam, both animals turned their heads in sync to look at Sam. Sam bit his lip so that he didn’t make a high-pitched noise and embarrass himself. The raccoon, slowly walked over to Bucky and tapped his knee with her little hands. Bucky looked down at her and laughed.

“Okay okay.” He said, reaching down and scooping her up into his arms, resting her on his hip, holding her like a toddler. She got settled, her little paws resting on Bucky’s chest as she looked at Sam. Bucky walked closer to him and turned so she could see Sam better.

“You can pet her if you want. She just had a bath yesterday. Cuz someone got in the trash again didn’t they?” Bucky said, going from talking to Sam to talking to her, his voice doing that thing people’s voices do when they talk to their pets. Sam reached out slowly, letting her sniff his hand before curling his fingers in her thick fur. She closed her eyes and pressed against Bucky’s chest, making soft noises as Sam scratched her.

“Oh my god. This is amazing. She’s so cute.” Sam whispered. Bucky smiled at him.

“Right? She’s the best. Hades likes you too. He’s just more reserved.” Bucky said, nodding to the floor. Sam looked down to see the black cat laying on the floor, stretched out on his side, his paws reaching out and just barely touching the tips of Sam’s shoes. He bit his lip again and looked at Bucky.

“Will he let me pet him?” he asked, still whispering for some reason. Bucky nodded, his smile widening so that his teeth peeked out, Sam’s eyes dropped to Bucky’s mouth and then he squatted down slowly and reached out. Hades sniffed his hand slowly and then wrapped his front paws around Sam’s hand and pulled it closer so that he could rub his face on it. He let Sam run his fingers through his fur gently, down his side, his tail had oddly long fur for how short the rest of his fur was. He looked like a mix of short hair and long hair. Sam was kind of in love with them all already. Hades enjoyed the pets for a little longer, purring loudly, then he licked Sam’s hand, got up and walked out of the kitchen. Sam stood up to see Persephone squirming in Bucky’s arms.

“Alright, I’m putting you down. Jeez.” Bucky said, laughing as he set her down. Sam watched with a smile as her little paws scuttled across the floor, not getting traction, as she tried to rush after Hades. She finally got going and bounced out of the kitchen, her feet clicking at she went. Sam watched her tail disappear out the door and then slowly looked to Bucky.

“So this neighbor of yours, how old is she exactly? What are we talkin like 70s, 80s?” he asked. Bucky snorted and shook his head.

“God, I hope it’s closer to 80s.” Bucky said. He looked at Sam and then something seemed to occur to him.

“Did you come here for something? Is your car broken again?” Bucky asked.

“Oh. Uh…no.” Sam said, laughing a little.

“Ya know. Funnily enough, I uh… I sort of came to ask you out.” Sam said, making a scrunched-up face and rubbing at his neck. Bucky stared for a minute and then burst out laughing.

“Well we have excellent timing, don’t we?” Bucky asked, shaking his head.

“We do.” Sam agreed.

“So um, Saturday work for you?” Bucky asked. Sam nodded.

“Seven o’clock?” Bucky said. Sam nodded again.

“Sounds great.” Sam said, smiling at Bucky like a dope.

“Great. I uh, let me walk you out to your car before I jump you in my kitchen.” Bucky said, half mumbling as he walked past Sam. Sam laughed and followed him through the house and out the front door to where his car was parked.  Sam opened the door and rested his hands on it, looking at Bucky, watching him scuff his boot in the dirt of the driveway.

“So I’ll-“

“Hey!” the voice cut him off. Sam had never actually heard a voice that he would describe as shrill, but there was really no other word for it.

“Mr. Barnes! I know you can hear me! Hellooo!” the voice called. Bucky’s jaw tensed and he turned his head slowly to look in her direction.

“What can I do for you Mrs. Cavanaugh?” Bucky called, his voice full of forced cheer.

“Oh don’t pretend you don’t know. I saw that little disease farm of yours sniffing around my fence last night. I am telling you for the last time. If that thing comes into my yard I will have it put down! I _will not_ have that wild animal near my house. Do you hear me?” she asked, Sam had to grimace a few times because of how high her voice got.

“It’s very hard not to hear you Mrs. Cavanaugh.” Bucky said. His jaw twitching again.

“Don’t think I don’t know you’re being sarcastic. I can put up with all that junk in your yard. I can even put up with your more…shady, customers.” She said, pausing and looking at Sam.

“But I _will not_ , have that animal on my property.” She said, her hands on her hips, her lips pulling back from her teeth in what looked like a snarl. Sam watched Bucky’s fists clench at his sides. He took a deep breath and marched toward the fence. He dropped his hands on the fence gently and stared at her.

“Listen lady. If you don’t want my animal wanting to come on your property then maybe you should do something about the smell. Your backyard smells like a dumpster. That’s the only reason she’s always sniffing over here. Because it smells like one of her favorite things. Trash. And hey, if you don’t like the “junk” on my property you shouldn’t have fucking moved in next to a junk yard. That’s just common fucking sense.” Bucky said, throwing his hands up and turning away from the fence. He took a few steps and then turned back around.

“And that was really fucking racist by the way. Saying that some of my customers are shady and then looking at him.” Bucky said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder at Sam.

“So go ahead. Call whoever the fuck you want too. But I have her legally, and she has never actually set foot on your property. So call whoever. And when they get here, I’ll gladly show them my permits and documents and then I’ll tell them all about the racist old hag who calls in nonexistent grievances just to waste law enforcement time!” Bucky shouted, breathing heavily. Sam walked over and put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder.

The old woman opened and closed her mouth a few times and then walked back into her house without saying another word. Sam guided Bucky back over to his car.

“I am so hot for you right now.” Sam said, looking at Bucky. Bucky furrowed his brow and then laughed, shaking his head and looking at the ground.

“Shut up.”

“No, I’m serious. That was really attractive. Stickin up for your baby girl like that. Yellin at that terrible woman. It was great.” Sam said, squeezing Bucky’s shoulders, his ears were pink again.

“Please stop talking.” He mumbled.

“I like a man who protects what he cares about, that’s all I’m saying.” Sam said, smiling and pressing a kiss to Bucky’s temple. Bucky nodded.

“She’s really gonna hate me now.” Bucky said.

“Yeah. But I really don’t think there’s anything you can do about that. If it makes you feel any better. She seemed real fuckin shocked that you stood up for yourself. If I had to bet I’d say she’ll leave you alone now. At least for a little while.” Sam said, rubbing soothing circles into Bucky’s shoulders.

“It does make me feel a little better. She’ll probably get made if you start coming around more though. Shady characters make her very nervous.” Bucky said, rolling his eyes. Sam chuckled and pressed closer.

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to come over as much as I can. Maybe see if I can bring some more shady hooligans with me. We can cause some trouble.” Sam said.

“What sort of trouble?” Bucky asked, shivering when Sam grabbed his hips hard.

“All sorts of trouble.” Sam said with a smirk, brushing his nose against Bucky’s and then kissing him deeply. Bucky moaned into it and then Sam pulled back and away from him, stepping around him while his eyes where still blinking slowly and getting into his car. Bucky tuned to look at him, a dopy smile on _his_ face now.

“See you Saturday then?” Bucky said, leaning down to look in at Sam.

“See you Saturday.” Sam said, smiling at Bucky and then putting his car into gear. He backed out of the driveway, and looked back. The last thing he saw was a grease covered Bucky Barnes, looking up at the sky as he did a little spin and headed back to his house, little clouds of dust swirling up as he scuffed his feet in the dirt.


End file.
